Zim is a father!
by Invader Bijou
Summary: Yes it is true. Zim has recieved an irken smeet that has been infused with his genes...who could the mother possibly be? Rated M for a reason, people! So dont flame! I warned you
1. Metal box: Doom inside

(A/N) Hello and thanks for choosing to read "Zim is a father!" haha I sound like a commerical. XD Anyways yeah um enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, he is owned by Viacom and Jhonen Vasquez (bless his soul) I wish I owned it though. poo..

---------------------------------

This story is written on Zims point of view.

Oh lets see...it all started on another doomed day at my lab, I was working on a new machinery when all of the sudden GIR pranced in with this over-used SMILE that I cant STAND...anyways.

He was looking at me with such excitment...I wanted to know what he was planning. He handed me a note with an irken symbol on it, hoping it was from the tallest.

_"Zim, whenever you reach this note I have already gotten another smeet. It is supposed to be yours."_

I suddenly opened my eyes wide and dropped the note. "A SMEET?" I yelled to GIR. "I do not own a smeet! I havent had my genes infused with an irken female!"

GIR on the other hand didnt quite understand what I was blabbing about. He just smiled closing his eyes. "BABIES!" he squeeled. "I wanna take care of the baby can I please master PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?" he yelled running around me.

"Yes, of course GIR. Take care of the smeet...the WHOLE time. I have no time to take care of it anyways. Lets just wait for it to come.." I said to him going back to my work.

GIR nodded and ran back to the living room turning on the tv.

Hopefully this smeet of 'mine' wont be a hell-raiser...

-----------------------------

Later.

I walked out to see if I had gotten the smeet yet or not. I saw GIR waiting outside the window with a blank stare, I raised my eyebrow and walked up behind him. "Has it come yet?" I questioned.

GIR didnt answer me..he seemed so..determined to see the darn thing. I just shrugged and dropped myself at the couch.

Suddenly I heard a metal box fall onto my driveway. GIR violently screamed and ran out of the house carrying the box inside. My attaneas raised up in curiousity as I saw him set the box on the couch I was in.

"Look master a note! Can I eat it?" he questioned trying to open the box.

"No, GIR...just give me the note." I ordered with my hand out.

GIR nodded and dropped it on my hand, going back to trying to open the metal box.

I opened it and started reading the fine print.

_"Irken Smeet: Handle with Care_

_To open, place your hand on the identification slot. _

_Irken baby smeet: female_

_Father: Zim_

_Mother: Tak"_

Immediately after that last word I dropped the note and screamed. TAK? THE MOTHER? I will NOT be in this! I am no father of Taks child!

"Master...Master the smeet is crying! I cant get it out of the box!" yelled GIR crying. "IT WONT OPEN WAHHHH!"

"SILENCE, GIR! I shall open it..." I said to shut him up, placing my hand on the slot.

Immediately the slot started scanning my hand, the box started opening, revieling a tiny female smeet with an irken diaper already placed on it.

"Awww..." said GIR. "She looks hungry, maybe she wants a taco!"

"No, GIR. She doesnt eat tacos! She needs irken food, preferrably irken milk...here. Hand me the child." I said placing my hands forward.

GIR grabbed the baby by the head. "LIKE THIS?" he questioned.

"GIR NO! NOT LIKE THAT!" I yelled grabbing the smeet right. Great...he doesnt even know how to hold the thing, what makes me expect that he will take care of it right?

GIR looked over at the smeet. "Why is it crying, master?" he questioned looking so interested.

I shrugged and read the tag that was placed on its left foot. I took it out carefully and read it. _"Name: DB"_ I dropped the tag on the floor and stared at it. "So..your name is DB, huh?"

The irken baby stopped crying and slowly opened her ruby red eyes, they looked exactly like mine.

I...couldnt help but smile. She just looked so...what was that word..it started with a c...

"AWW SHE LOOKS SO CUTE!" yelled GIR grabbing DB out of my hands and hugging her tightly.

DB started giggling and pulling on GIRs attanea.

"AHHH!" screamed GIR.

"GIR calm down youll scare the thing!" I yelled taking back the smeet. "Youll make her cry again..."

"...master, since you have a daughter now, will you have time to take over the earth?" GIR questioned me with worried eyes, what a surprise...he actually cared about something and understood our mission.

"I dont let this smeet ruin my plan..." I said as I stopped craddling it. "Ill just return the smeet for adoption." I said with a smile.

GIR gasped and screamed. "NOOOOOO! DONT TAKE THE BABY BACK!" he yelled, scaring the child making her cry.

I closed my eyes tightly with fustraightion. "You made the smeet cry. GIR...just get out of here, I have to learn how to take care of this..and possibly ask Tak what the hell she did that made me have this child."

--------------------------

(A/N) Awww Zims a father! yay! Please stay tuned for the next chapter and review please! That always makes me wanna write more.


	2. GIR is a big brother!

(A/N) yay Im part of a club thingy! XD Thanks for the reviews people I shall now happily continue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, he is owned by Viacom and Jhonen Vasquez (Bless his soul) so dont sue me!

---------------------------------

Zims point of view.

It has now been several hours since I have seen this smeet, I have ordered GIR to go and order some baby irken needs for this 'DB' monster while I was in the lab.

It wasnt long until I heard the door slam open. Hopefully GIR came back with what I requested.

"Master! I got some diapers and a bottle! Can I hold her now please?" pleaded GIR running inside the lab with the supplies in his hands.

I turned around and grabbed with my left hand, holding DB with the other. "Do you remember how I taught you to hold a baby irken correctly?" I asked him with a serious tone.

GIR nodded exictedly. "Yes! Gimmie the babyyyy!" he squeeled stretching his metal hands out infront of me.

I looked up and gave out a small sigh, DB was already sleeping at this point. I looked back down at him and carefully handed him the child. Hopefully this time he will get how to hold her, I have no time to take care of her, I need to find out where Tak is.

"I want you to stay here with her, GIR. I must keep an eye on the both of you for this matter." I commanded looking back to my gene tracker. I reached into my pocket and carefully pulled out a piece of clothing from Taks uniform the last time we met, I looked at it then placed it on the identifyer.

_"Scanning..._

_Name: Tak_

_Location: Planet Food Cortia"_

"Food Cortia?" I questioned myself scratching my chin. "I wonder what she is doing there..."

I quickly turned my seat around and looked at GIR who was letting DB pull on his attanae. "GIR! Enough fooling around...we need to head into the ship."

"But Master, what about the babyyy?" GIR questioned me holding her infront of my face.

"We are bringing her too of course..hm..we need something to strap her down into the ship." I said looking around, pulling out straps from the closet.

------------------------------

Later

Food Cortia.

I just zoomed into my desination, I couldnt really strap DB down so I had to make GIR hold her tightly as I drove into space...but of course he did get his attanae pulled, but that does not matter now. I need to see how this has happened.

I quickly found a parking spot, hoping not to see Sizz-lorr come and try to take me in to work in food-cortia again...that evil boss.

I slowly landed, making sure GIR was holding DB tight so she wont fall off, I never quite thought of it but GIR looks like a preety good father, dispite his clumsyness.

"Master I think I saw the purple eyed lady just walk by!" said GIR as he hopped off the ship with DB in his hands.

"Yes...whatever you say." I said squinting my eyes, scanning around. But then it hit me..it _WAS_ Tak!

"GIR! I need you to go to the right side of where Tak is, Ill go to the left." I commanded him. "And hurry go and go fast, she is about to leave!"

GIR nodded and obeyed, sneakily walking to the right with the smeet in his metal arms.

_"How can this be possible...how was I able to have a smeet with Tak? Was I DRUGGED? And..why is she named 'DB'?"_

Immediately I spotted Tak yet again going into her new ship, I squinted my eyes and immediately running after her.

Tak heard me and paused her tracks, looking back. "Who is there?"

I paused my tracks also as I stared at her body, she seemed so different...she has matured so much. I held in my breathe then started walking towards her as if nothing happened.

Tak spotted me and just stared, it seemed as if she was heartbroken in her eyes..like right when she spotted me, she just...got sad in her eyes, I could sence it.

"Tak..." I said in a soft voice. "I think there has been a minor mixup. You see.."

Tak just looked away quickly. "Zim..it has been so long." she said forming tears in her eyes. "I cant believe you found me..."

"Hey, it wasnt that hard, everyone loves food cortia." I said as I shrugged my shoulders. "But that isnt the point here..."

"I dont want to hear it, Zim." Tak said quickly opening her ships door.

"WAIT! Tak..." I said as I lowered my voice, seeing GIR and DB run in.

"MASTER! I FOUND THE PURPLE EYED LADY!" screamed GIR pointed at Tak who was right next to me.

"Yes, I know GIR..." I said quietly picking up DB with my hands. "Tak...this...this is our child." I said holding her up.

Tak looked at the child blankly, then slowly got out of the ship. "She has my curly attanaes..." she whispered picking her up.

I couldnt help but smile, I finally found that DB monsters mother.

The smeet stared at Tak tilting her head, then started giggling.

"My baby...I found you also." whispered Tak wiping her tears and kissing DB on the forhead.

"Master. Are we one big happy family now?" questioned GIR as he cocked his head at me.

My attanaes immediately raised up as I stared at GIR, then at Tak. "Well uh..."

"Yes." said Tak in a firm voice. "DB needs a father..." she said smiling and looking at me.

I laughed nervously scratching the back of my head, somehow redness was forming on my cheeks.

"Master..are you BLUSHING?" questioned GIR waving his hands infront of me.

I shook my head and growled at GIR. "BLUSHING? What is this BLUSHING you are questioning the almight ZIM?"

"ZIM CALM DOWN!" yelled Tak craddling the child. "Our baby doesnt like loud noises...I knew that when I first saw her but..she has been taken away from me, the irken nurses said it would be transported to its family but...it accidently went under your name instead of mine...I was so sad..I thought I lost her."

"Well you dont have to worry now..." I said as I put my arm around Tak. "Ill try to be the best father I can be."

"Yes...we will help raise it together." said Tak blushing.

"TOGETHER?" I yelled. "NO! I cant bear living with you! You tried to steal my mission!"

Tak jumped up and started growling. "THAT WAS THE PAST! ...I have matured over that now. I am here to take care of my daughter with its FATHER..and if you dont like it then TOO BAD!"

"You cant boss me around!" I argued snatching the baby away from Taks hands. "She likes it better in my base then yours!"

DB got scared and started crying. Everyone stopped fighting and stared at the baby.

"..Listen, Zim...if we cant work together on this baby problem, then no one will for us." said Tak sighing.

I sighed back and looked up. "I suppose youre right..."

GIR got up to DB and put his attanae on her hand. "CMON PULL IT!" said GIR happily.

DB stopped crying and giggled pulling it. Making Tak and Zim relieved.

"GIR is like a big brother...he is so helpful." said Tak petting him.

"Yeah yeah whatever...tell me, Tak. Why did you name our child DB anyway?" I asked her.

Tak sighed. "Dumb Bitch."

"WHAT?" I yelled. "Why would you call her THAT?"

Tak just shrugged. "She wouldnt get out!"

------------------------

(A/N) YAY thanks for the reviews everyone! I shall be writing chapter 3 soon.


	3. The same bed of doom

(A/N): thanks for the good reviews, guys! Im gonna continue now.

---------------------------------

_I like to move it move it_

_She likes to move it move it_

"Where the HELL are we?" I panicked looking the colored lights and dancing irkens all around me.

Tak started giggling and grabbed my hand. "This is a club, silly! I cant believe you have never been to one! You are sure missing alot..."

"Eh?" I questioned as she twirled and landed on my arms.

"Cmon Zim, try it." she said smiling getting back up.

I couldnt help but started moving...this music, its so..JUMPY!

"Yeah thats right! Like that!" said Tak dancing to the beat of the song.

_All Girls all over the world_

_Original King Julian Pon ya case man!_

_I love how all the girls a move their body._

_And when ya move ya body_

_Uno move it_

Tak suddenly grabbed me and started dancing with me. I started sweating a little as I tried to dance along with her.

"You are a really good dancer." she said getting twirled by me.

"I-I am?" I questioned surprized twirling her again.

_Nice and sweet and sexy alright!_

_Woman ya cute and you dont need no make-up_

_Original cute body you a make man mud-up_

Tak stopped and started removing her uniform out infront of me, I couldnt help but stare at her body.

"Dont worry silly Im not stripping" she said giggling revieling a purple tank top and a black mini-skirt.

She threw her uniform at me but I just let it hit the floor, I stared jaw-dropped.

Tak starting shaking her bottom and rubbing it up against me. I looked up and started feeling hot. "Tak...what are you doing?"

"Dancing" she said giggling dancing up against me.

I just stared and tried to go with the flow, but then it hit me...

"MASTER WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled GIR from the crowd of dancing irkens.

I suddenly stopped from my strance. "GIR! GIR COME HERE!" I ordered looking around furiously. "Do you have DB!"

I saw GIR run up and see me. "Master people here walk funny" he said sighing and giving me the baby.

"Is she alright?" I questioned petting her attanaes back.

"Yes.." he said with a slight smile. "CAN I WALK FUNNY TO PUH-LEEEEZ?" he squeeled jumping up and down.

"Sure you can, GIR." said Tak catching her breathe. "Dance all you want."

GIR stopped jumping and stared at her. "...ooooooo...YOURE PREETY!" he screamed jumping on Tak.

Taks eyes widened and grabbed GIR just in time. "Thanks.." she said quietly.

"CAN I GET SOME BEER?" asked GIR running up and down in Taks arms.

Tak just looked at me cluelessly, can robots have irken beer?

"Uh..." I said scratching the back of my head. "I dont think robots like you drink that."

"Awww!" said GIR jumping off of Taks arms. "Fine!"

--------------------

Later

After the party

"Well that was fun." giggled Tak snatching her uniform and putting it over her again. "And how is my baby girl doing?" she said picking up DB from my hands.

DB looked up at her with a slight drool coming out of her mouth clueless. "Gwa?" she said titling her head.

I just chuckled and reached into my pocket. "Yes well I have ran out of munnies...how about we head home?"

Tak and GIR nodded, with the metal boy running inside the ship first. "I CALL SHOTGUN!" he yelled slamming the door.

Tak looked back at me and smiled. "Thanks for the wonderful time..." she whispered kissing my cheek.

I stared into space with wide eyes and my attanaes all the way up. "Uh...no problem!" I laughed nervously reaching into the ship.

Tak sat in the back with DB and held her on her lap.

---------------------------------

Back at earth.

Zims base.

The roof opened up as I landed my ship inside safely. GIR ran out of the ship and into the living room. I got out and helped Tak get out of the ship.

"Well it looks preety late..." whispered Tak. "DB is already sleeping."

"Yes...well. OH GOD!" I said to myself grabbing my head.

"..W-what?" asked Tak looking over at me.

"I dont know where you can sleep!" I said sighing.

"Oh. Thats alright" said Tak looking down craddling the child. "We can just...both share beds."

I just stayed silent at that idea. Me..and Tak..SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED? MY ONCE MORTAL ENEMY?

"Yeah sure, Tak. While Im lieing there youll be pretending to sleep while actually stealing my plans to destory Earth! Forget it Tak..." I said looking back while crossing my arms.

Tak just stared at me and growled. "I need a place to sleep, ZIM!" she said as she stomped her foot. "I am the guest of this house I desearve to sleep in a BED!"

"FINE!" I yelled growling back. "You stay on your side and Ill stay on mine!" I ordered pointing at her.

DB started wincing and opened her red eyes. "..now look what you did!" groaned Tak. "You woke her up!"

"Silence! Shell be fine just put her with GIR." I said walking out and into the living room.

Tak just shrugged her shoulders and followed me.

"WAHHAHA I missed the monkey showwww!" pouted GIR crossing his arms.

Tak walked by the couch and set DB down with a blanket. "GIR. Watch DB." she said giving him a pacifier. "And give this to her if shes starting to cry."

GIR just nodded and looked back at the tv.

Tak sighed to herself, opening my bedroom door. She spotted me already on there trying to rest.

Tak smiled and went into the bathroom to change into her short purple nightgown.

I layed on the left side pretending to sleep, feeling Tak come out and resting on her right side and turning off the light. "Goodnight Zim..." she said resting.

I just stayed silent looking into the cieling. _"Wow...a new child can change everything" _I thought to myself in the darkness, then peeking at Tak sleeping soundly. I just stared at her with the corner of my eyes...she just seemed so...cute. I couldnt help but just stare.

"Zim just staring at me." groaned Tak. "I know you are..."

"Nonsence!" I said argueing. "Why would I want to stare at YOU?"

Tak just giggled silently and inched closer to me. "I know what you are thinking, Zim..." she said putting her lips near mine.

I felt her soft breathe touch my face, I closed my eyes shut and looked the other way. "No...I am not thinking anything. Just go to sleep..."

-----------------------

(A/N) YAY another chappie done! Think that Zim and Tak will ever live together peacefully? Does Zim _really _hate her? How did they have a smeet! Haha just find out! Review pleeease X3.


	4. Dib is a perv!

(A/N) HEEHEE X3 thanks for the reivewssss weeeee!

----------------------------------------------------------

Next morning

"...Monkey stole my money." I snored as I was sleeping, I felt a pillow next to me thinking it was Tak. I slowly opened my crimson eyes and tried to push the pillow a little away. "Tak get off of me." I said underbreathe fully opening my eyes. "Oh..."I said as my attanaes went down. "That wasnt her...where is she?"

"WEEEE TAK MADE WAFFLES!" squeeled GIR shoving a plate in my hands, grabbing a bottle of sryup and squirting it alover my waffles until I couldnt see them. "EAT UP!"

I twitched my left bottom eye as I stared into the waffles. GIR was looking up at me with his tongue sticking out, waiting for me to get a bite.

"Um...-" I mumbled as I stared into the plate.

"GIR told me you liked waffles." sighed Tak cleaning a dish with special cleaning supplies, cause she knew water here would hurt her. "I also cleaned your filthy lab." she added putting the plate away.

I scowled and quickly got up. "My lab is not FILTHY like YOU!" I insulted pointing at her.

Tak dropped the plate making a big crash and growled loudly. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SUCH A THING!" she yelled grabbing my uniform and pushing me against the wall. "Apologize, ZIM!"

"Apologize I choose not to." I said narrowing my eyes at her. "LET ME GO THIS INSTANCE!"

"w..wa...WAAAAAH" cried DB from the couch.

Tak immediately dropped me and ran towards DB. "Aww whats wrong? Did mean ol grumpy daddy scare you?"

"how DARE you.." I said as I rubbed my head and got up narrowing my eyes again staring at her.

"Dont give me that look." said Tak in her accent squinting her left eye.

"I can give you any look I want, TAK. This is MY base!" He argued.

Tak gave a loud 'AUGH' and slapped her forhead. "I cant bear living with you! ALL YOU DO IS FIGHT!"

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU LEFT THIS HOUSE I WOULDNT BE SO ANGRY." I yelled back. "I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!"

Immediately after those last words that came out of my mouth, Tak looked offended quietly craddling our daughter. "Fine..." she said sighing. "So you hate everything about me?"

I just stood there crossing my arms, raising my eyebrow. "Yep thats right."

Tak just stood silent again looking down at DB, then back at me. "I guess I will leave then..." she said quietly picking up her bags.

"Mhm...wait...LEAVE?" my eyes widened. "You cant leave! You wont survive taking care of a smeet by yourself!"

"Why would YOU care, Zim." she said coldy walking out. "I am going back to Irk. DONT come looking after me, I wont allow it..." she said opening the door.

"IRKEN SCUM!" yelled a male voice running from the streets and into my driveway.

I sighed and looked down, as if my day could get any worse...Dib.

Tak panicked and hid the baby under her baby blanket so he wouldnt see her, since the smeet didnt have a disguise. "What do you want?" questioned Tak quite ticked.

"Whats under that blanket, huh? ALIEN SCUM! Its another one of you guys isnt it..." growled Dib grabbing the blanket and tugging on it.

"DIB!" yelped Tak raising her voice and slapping his pale hand. "LET GO THIS INSTANCE!"

Dib pulled the blanket off and dropped it on the floor jawdropped. "You...and...Zim...HAD A BABY?" he yelled.

Tak looked down and sighed. "Yes, Dib. We did."

Dib started laughing and pointed at me. "You probed TAK?" he said grabbing his stomach and laughing more.

" 'probe'? What is this 'probe' you speak of?" I questioned talking defensive.

Dib stopped laughing and wiped his tear. "God Zim...I mean I know you are stupid but..."

"JUST TELL ME, DIB WORM!" commanded I pointing at Dib. "Tell me this instance!"

Dib stoped snickering and put his hands behind his back. "You had sex with Tak." Dib clearly stated. "I mean, how else would of this smeet come to existance?"

Tak and my eyes got wide at that statement, we both started laughing like crazy. "Zim would do nothing of the sort! I dont have an interest in _that_, and I wouldnt even be able to do _that._" I said as I waved my finger at Dib.

Dib stopped snickering and suddenly his mind just went blank. "Then how HELL did you have the baby?"

"SILENCE STINK-MONKEY!" I yelled pointing at him with my attanaes up. "We irkens have a different way of reproducing than you filthy humans."

Tak just shrugged her shoulders. "Well..Im going to leave now." she said quietly walking out the door with DB in her hands.

"Wait..WAIT!" Come back!" I ordered grabbing her hand. "If you are leaving with DB, then I am leaving too."

Tak stood there wide eyed. "You would sacrifice your whole mission just for a smeet?"

"Well.." I said as I slowly let go of her hand. "Its just that.."

"You are so caring!" Tak said as she smiled with tears forming in her purple eyes. "You are the best father I have ever seen!" she squeeled as she ran up to Zim and kissed his cheek.

I squeeked and jumped up. "What was THAT?" I yelled brushing off the germs off my cheek. "That wasnt the first time you kissed my cheek either!"

Tak giggled and ran back into the base with the child. "I think I will stay here for a little while longer..." she said in a sexy voice.

"I am scared now." I said as I narrowed my eyes, looking back at Dib. "AND YOU! WORM-BABY! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Tak and Zim sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Dib started singing in a cheerful tone.

I covered my non-existant ears and started screaming. "NOOO! NOT THE GOOEYNESS!" I squeeled running back inside my base and slamming the door, locking it with twenty different locks then giving a relieved sigh.

"Zim you take everything like its going to blow up the earth." said Tak as she raised an eyebrow.

"HEY! BLOWING UP THE EARTH IS _MY_ JOB!" I ordered with an defensive face.

GIR just stood there sucking on his brain-freezie. "ZIM AND TAK SITTING ON A MONKEY, K-I-S-S-uhh...SOMETHING!" he sang dancing around Tak and I.

"GIR!" I yelled grabbing him by the attanae. "GO WATCH...the scary monkey show or something."

"Okie dokie!" cheered GIR slapping his metal hands. "Can I have some tacos tooooo?"

"Sure sure have all the tacos you want NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" I commanded throwing him on the couch.

"Weee!" squeeled GIR landing and turning on the TV like nothing ever happened with a blank stare.

"Good then..." I nodded looking back. "Hey..where is Tak?" I questioned looking around, spotting DB in playpen.

"Ohhh Ziiiiim" sang Tak from my room. "I want to show you something..."

I obeyed her command for once, and looked inside my room. "Tak? Why are you in my bed? Its 2:00pm! Its not sleepy time!"

Tak chuckled to herself and let out a sexy breathy voice. "Oh Im not tired..." she said grabbing my uniform and pulling me inside. "Im more kind of...energetic...for something."

I yelped and squeeked as I landed ontop of her. I looked at her eyes then down at her mouth. "Tak...are you trying to do what Dib stated awhile ago?"

"I dont understand what you mean by that.." blinked Tak with an inoccent voice. "Tell me what you mean..."

I slapped my forhead. "SEX! WHATEVER THAT IS! I am NOT going to do THAT!"

Tak dropped me with wide eyes. "What made you think I wanted to do THAT? I just wanted to ask you a question privately!"

I yelped again as I landed on the floor, I slowly got up and rubbed my head with anger. "HOW DARE YOU DROP THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!" I yelled pointing at her.

"Dont point at me!" ordered Tak slapping my gloved hand away from her face.

"Okay then..." I said as I cleared my voice. "Then what is the question?"

"Well...uhh...the question! Right..it was...uh" Tak said looking around. "Do you want...THIS DRESS OR THIS ONE?" she squeeled pulling out two purple dresses.

I narrowed my eyes and slammed the door. "Im going to watch TV with GIR..."

"HEY WAIT!" Tak pleaded. "DONT LEAVE ME HERE!"

"Hey master, did you guys have teh huzzah-huzzah?" questioned GIR eating poopcorn.

"Uh...what are you talking about?" I said in a questionable manner.

"DO IT YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!" squeeled GIR jumping on my head.

I fell to the side and winced, feeling Tak raise an eyebrow on the both of us. "Having fun?" she questioned looking down at us.

"Tak..." I said in a serious tone. "Before I go crazy again...how did our baby exist?"

Tak smiled and helped my up, sitting right on the couchs arm chair. "Well if all started when we met..."

-flash back-

"We did it, GIR! We saved planet Earth!...now lets go destroy it."

"yaaay!"

-it was when I was blasted into space, I have lost control of my voot cruiser and decided to evacuate. I landed on a planet called planet spurr where there was nothing but red and green gooey THINGS..augh..anyways.

I scratched my head and noticed a part of your ripped boot hanging on the side of my uniform after we fought. I decided to keep it safe for my DNA tracker to find you, but alas when I stole one of the planets ships and landed on Irk, I accidently placed the part of the torn boot on a DNA tube for smeet making rather then the DNA tracker, it was my only thing to track you with. I got fustraighted, rather scared...one of the nurses injected me and used my blood sample for the DNA tube. Of course I didnt find out what I have done until the nurse told me I had a smeet in the making. I was slightly joyed, yet still fustraighted.-

"Congratulations, Tak! You are a mother of a female smeet!"

"..mother?...SMEET?"

"She will be transported to you in a few days, see you!"

-flash back ended-

"And that is how it happened..." Tak said playing with her gloves. "It was a mistake, an accident. I didnt MEAN to get a smeet, over all these irkens that could have been the father YOU turned out to be her blood relative...now I must take care of her, which that she will always remind me of you." she said with a sigh looking at me. "And..you hate everything about me."

Those last words echoed in my mind. Why is it that she kept on remembering about that? It was only a sudden burst of anger...I didnt think it would effect her so strongly.

"I dont really know where to go, or what to do." Tak continued. "I want to take care of the smeet but..with you. With the father...but I just cant seem to live with you since you always fight with me...hating me isnt going to work out. You are either going to start liking me or Ill set it up for adoption..."

"No need for adoption!" I disrupted placing my hand on Taks shoulder. "We will take care of this smeet together." I said with a smile, holding DB up and placing a black ribbon around her neck gently. "She will be beautiful, smart, and wonderful..." I continued giving the child to Tak. "And ours..."

Tak dried up her tear and gave me a hug with DB on her other hand, somehow this strange affection got me feeling all warm inside...causing my pak to cause problems.

"Uh Tak I dont think we should hug." I said pushing her away lightly.

Tak sighed sadly and hugged DB. "Fine..."

"...although" I continued shyly. "That was preety nice but uhm...it cant go any farther!"

"I understand..." said Tak giving GIR the smeet and setting her gloved hand on my chest, pushing me against the couch with her getting ontop of me. "I understand completely."

"...eep" I said with my attanaes going down.

------------------------------------

(A/N) YAY I hope you liked that long chappie! X3 Sorry I stopped when it was getting kinda good. XD (not really wah) Well The next few chapters will include The tallests, Dib, Gaz and skool (not a person but meh). DB will grow up to be old enough to start invading like her parents, but how will her personality be when shes older? Find out! heehee! R&R MORTAS! X33.

Zim: shutup...

Me: (sticks tongue out) make me.


	5. Off limits!

Hey sorry for the long update guys...I shall continue now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, he is owned by Jhonen Vasquez and Viacom, I own DB.

Helgoth owns Zimma.

-----------------------------------

I quickly jerked away and took a deep breath. "Tak youre doing it again..."

Of course she didnt quite seem to care what I was saying. She quietly placed her finger on my lips to quiet me, then slowly slid it down to my chest, I started feeling dizzy and layed back on the couch with her on me.

"I know what Im doing" she informed running her finger lower to my stomach. "And you know too." she whispered with a smirk

I quickly started moving up the couch nervously. "I honestly wouldnt know..." I whispered feeling her finger slide down lower, I just stared at her.

"Curious..?" she questioned putting her face to mine. "Take off the wig."

I slowly raised an eyebrow while grabbing my wig with both of my gloved hands. I started slipping it off slowly, revieling my attanaes.

Tak looked at me and started giggling. "Zim...your attanaes are going up."

"Eh?" I said feeling them, they were indeed straight up.

"Theyre hard." Tak said feeling my left one.

"Oh mother of Irk WHY?" I questioned trying to pull them down.

"It can only mean one thing..." she said running her finger between my legs, "arousement."

I quickly jumped up then fall back down on my back. "TAK!" I yelled grabbing her finger. "Thats...off limits!"

"I was just curious" she said with a shrug. "Dont have to get so worked up."

I started calming down taking deep breathes. "Well can you be curious in OTHER places?"

"Dont act like you didnt like it." she said with a playful growl, pushing me down and pinning me against the couch. "Im sure you are just as curious in feeling around me, arent you?"

I just quietly stared at her, looking down at her chest.

She slowly closed her eyes leaning her face towards mine, until I felt them touch.

"Tak..." I said underbreathe. "What now..."

"shhh..." she said quietly, plaing her soft lips to mine, pausing, then pressing them together, giving a soft kiss.

My attanaes quickly went all the way up, my eyes widened as I started feeling all warm inside, like I was on fire or something inside me.

I looked at her while she was still in kissing position, I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her back, and hugging her close to me.

"Master, the baby said her first word!" yelled GIR in the backround. "LOOKIE!"

I quickly snapped out of my trance as Tak quickly got off me and sat there on the couch. I sat up and brushed off my uniform while taking off my contacts. "What word, GIR?" I said in a casual voice.

"D...D...Doom" said DB from GIRs doggy paws.

"She said Doom!" yeled Tak excitedly and hugging her. "Can you say 'mama'?"

"Or how about 'dada'"? I added looking at her.

DB looked around nervously at everyone looking at her. "D...D"

"Thats right...cmon, 'dada'" said Tak petting her.

"D...D" DB said looking at me. "DORK!"

"What!" I yelled with almost a scowl. "Dork?"

DB just stared at me smiling and pointing. "Dork!"

"You will pay for calling the almighty ZIM such a word!" I snapped trying to grabb her.

"Zim!" Yelled Tak slapping my hand. "Maybe I was wrong about you being a good father." she mummbled craddling her.

I rubbed my hand while narrowing my eyes at her. "She needs to be taught! I was just trying to be a parent."

GIR grabbed DB out of Taks hands. "Can you say father? CAN YA?"

DB stared at him then looked back at me. "F...F..."

I started smiling putting my hands behind my back, maybe this time she will say it right.

"F...F...Fuck you!"

"DB!" shriked Tak.

"THAT IS IT!" I yelled grabbing her. "Apologize now, filthy."

"Fuck you!" squeeled DB clapping her hands.

"Thats it! Im ginving you a spanking."

"Goo?"

I raised my hand and gave her a good one, she stared at me and paused, then started crying in my ears.

"ZIM!" yelled Tak with rage, slapping me in the back of the head. "Dont hit our DB!"

I rubbed my head and stared at her deadly. "Hit me again and Ill choke you."

"Id like to see you try..." she said deadly slapping my head again.

I started growling and jumped at her, ending up rolling on the floor and slamming against the wall.

"Master and the purple eyed lady are playing wrestling!" clapped GIR setting DB on the couch. "I WANNA PLAY!"

"Quit it, Zim! You are not supposed to hit girls!" yelled Tak rolling ontop of me and hitting me in the stomach.

I winced and looked up at her, "Who said you were female?" I questioned out of anger, pulling on her uniform.

"Zim no youre tearing it!" warned Tak grabbing my hand, "STOP!"

"Never!" I growled feeling her uniform tear in half. There was sudden silence.

"ZIM YOU BASTARD!" shrieked Tak slapping me then covering her chest.

I rubbed my cheek and looked up at her innocently. "Tak I see your bra."

"Pervert!" she yelled running to my room to change.

-----------

Later

A telegram has been sent to my base from planet Irk.

GIR got up from the couch and ran towards the door, opening it. "HELLO!" he waved spotting an irken who was disguised as an old man. "I have something for you." said the irken revieling a smeet that was older than DB.

GIR looked down and stopped waving. "ooooo" he said picking up her up. "MASTER LOOK!" he said running inside.

I was in my lab at the time while Tak was busy cleaning. "What is it now, GIR?" I questioned spotting the smeet.

"This came from the door! THE DOOR HAD A BABY!"

"Mother of all humanity...thats...thats another smeet! Is that mine?"

GIR nodded and looked at the tag that was on her. "Her name is Zimma!"

"I hate you!" said Zimma in a cheery voice.

"...excellent."

------------------

(A/N) YAY I hope I dont get killed for using her character without permission XD. Anyways yeah wait for teh next chapter when DB and Zimma turn older!


	6. What the hell!

(A/N) yeah, its been awhile, im continueing.

------------------------

Chapter 6: What the hell?

Ever wondered why nature has to work so difficulty in the mind of humans...and maybe even other species?

Nature seems to pick that special person for you, and you have no choice but to follow your feelings...but sometimes it just doesnt seem fair.

I hate everything about you, Tak...why do I love you?

-------------------------------------

"...she looks angry" I mumbled staring at her eyes, Zimma just blinked and narrowed her eyes at me, growling.

"Aww shes just hungry!" said my stupid sidekick GIR. "Do we have any milkie left?"

"Not that I know of..." I said with my attaneas going up in thought while I was rubbing my chin. "Where does milk come from anyways?"

Zimma looked around at the weird lab surroundings, tugging on GIRs metal arms; she jumped off and landed on the floor hard. Shaking her head she brushed off her uniform that looks almost identical to Zims. She stood straight up, almost being the height of GIR.

Zimma was just an innocent irken toddler, she closed an eye of disguist and stared at me. "YOU are my daddy?"

I looked at her and stared at her with a death glare. "You got a problem with that?" I said with a low raspy voice. How dare she say such a thing to the almight ME! ZIM!

Zimma looked away and crossed her arms. "You are nothing but a crimanaly-insane irken! Trying to get world-domination! It will never work."

"What the? How do you know all of THIS?" I yelled grabbing her by the head and making her be lifted up to my face. "Tell me how you knew...but later. Now apologize, irken filthy!"

"ZIM!" yelled a feminine voice behind me, hearing constant tapping of a boot against the lab floor.

I quickly dropped the irken toddler, heading a loud thump and an ow. I turned around at saw Tak with a cleaning gown on. She looked furious, and quite surprised.

"Whos smeet is that?" she questioned staring at Zimma, then back at Zim.

"Would you believe me if I said it was ours?" I said scratching the back of my head.

Tak just stood there dead silent, then giggled nervously. "Oh..right..." _HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED!_

"Tak I think you need to stop making ACCIDENTS before we get even MORE babies!" I yelled in fustraightion. "Neither of my kids even like me!"

Tak looked at my and started growling. "MY ACCIDENTS?"

"Yes, YOUR accidents. You clumsy FOOL!" I yelled pointing at her.

Tak narrowed her eyes at me, staring at me with such an errie silence that it started making me twitch.

She lifted up her tightly gloved hand and made a fist. "What did you just call me?" she said in a firm, angered voice, keeping her eyes on me.

I just stared back, but more of a wide-eyed kind of stare. "A...fool?" I eeped.

Tak closed her eyes and looked down, putting her fist down and started giggling in her high-pitched voice. She started mummbling, eventually led to a disturbing evil laugh.

I slowly raised an eyebrow and stared. "You are insane."

Tak closed her eyes tightly and growled, then lifted up her fist and punched me straight in the stomach. She looked back up with an insane smile and looked at my reaction.

I quickly grabbed my stomach and winced, falling to the floor. Tak sighed and nodded her head a no and picked up Zimma and headed off to DBs room.

GIR looked up at Tak. "Where are you going? Zimma is hungry."

Tak looked at GIR with the corner of her eyes. "Ill find a snack for her, its late go rest your batteries or whatever you robots do, GIR." she said quietly opening the door to DBs room.

GIR shrugged his shoulders and looked back at me. "Looks like Master is tired too!"

I slowly stopped wincing and let go of my stomach, resting my eyes and laying my head against the floor, as if I had a choice. I stopped screaming inside and just let out a sigh. Hoping tommorow will just be a day with no fighting, and most importantly...pain, both pshycial and emotional.

_Every time we lie awake,_

_After every hit we take._

_Every feeling that I get,_

_But I havent missed you yet._

I lied there. Motionless. Careless. Just lieing there with my eyes resting closed. No one could help me feel better, only Tak and only Tak. Maybe she will pass by me and try to help me get back up and rest on my bed. Thats all I want...and yet I just want to get up and beat the crap out of her, but for what reason? I cant do it to someone I secretely love, yet hate at the same time. Why, nature? WHY?

--

"Shh..its okay, Zimma." said Tak resting the tired and hungry toddler next to DB. Tak pulled out an irken cookie and gave it to Zimma. "Eat up, sweetie. Ill give you more food in the morning, okay?" she whispered smiling.

Zimma just looked up at her, then slowly nodded chewing on the cookie.

Tak smiled wider and pet DBs attanaes back, giving her a kiss on the forehead, then giving Zimma one. She stood straight up and looked at them and let out a soft sigh. They both look alot like Zim, the boy she oh so hates, yet secretely love...but does Zim know that?

_Every human kept awake,_

_By every sigh and scream we make._

_All the feelings that I get,_

_But I havent missed you yet._

_Only when I stop to think about it._

Tak looked one last glance at her daughters, then slowly closed the door. She stood outside their room and slowly started leaning against the door, feeling a small tear almost reveil out of Taks left eye. She held in her breathe and closed her eyes looking up. "I am sorry that I hurt you..."

-----

I was still there, lieing on the floor. Cold and shivering. Feeling a book on my head.

GIR circled around me and rubbed his metal chin in thought. "Master looks like roadkill."

My left attanae twitched as I opened an eye and stared at him. "Roadkill?" I whispered still in pain. "How very nice of you, GIR. Now youre going to start calling me a human arent you?"

GIR just shrugged and walked out, sitting on the living room couch and watched TV. I groaned and closed my eye tiredly, and just plain cold.

-----

Tak went ahead and started heading for our room, she opened the doorknob hoping I was there to make it all better, even if it was just another fight. But alas there stood no one in the quiet and dark presence of the room. Tak looked back and looked around the base. "Zim? Zim where are you?"

I heard her voice...so glad to hear it. Such a sweet voice rang into my ears. I smiled weakly and opened my eyes, feeling Tak walking towards me.

Tak paused and spotted me quietly, kicking me softly on the arm to see if Im okay. "Youre not dead or anything, right?" she mummered staring at me.

I nodded no and winced just a little. "I need..help getting up."

Tak raised an eyebrow and kneeled down beside me. "It wasnt that hard of a punch..." she whispered putting my arms around her neck and lifted me up, but hardly.

I narrowed my eyes and got up. "You didnt even try to help me up...but thanks anyways"

"Yeah, dont mention it." she said staring at me

_I hate everything about you,_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you,_

_Why do I love you?_

---

Dib was seen looking out the window of his house with a huge telescope, spying on Zim and Tak. "Gaz, look...there are two other irkens, I know one of them is their daughter but...THEY HAVE ANOTHER KID!"

"What the hell are you talking about? No one would want to have kids with Zim." groaned Gaz looking up from her gameslave. "If that was true Ill burn all the little kids stuffed animals to dust.." She said getting up and looking through the telescope.

-violent scene cut off of little children screaming and crying with burned teddy bears and stuffed animals everywhere-

"Well that was fun" said Gaz in a low voice brushing off her dress and heading back to her gameslave.

Dib just stared then looked back at the telescope. "Im going to play a little joke with Mr. Zim tonight" he said in an evil tone.

"...Dib...no...dont EVER..say 'Mr. Zim'...ever..." said Gaz not letting her eyes out of her game.

Dib shrugged and headed to his lab, pulling out a small white bottle, chuckling while shaking it. "Tak is so going to be pissed off when she finds out what Zim wants to do with her."

"...your a perv." shrugged Gaz.

"Hey, its nighttime..no one will ever know." he smirked.

-----

later

Dib quietly headed out of his houses door, putting on a black skii-mask that covered his whole face, letting out two holes for his eyes of course. He snickered and stuffed the medicine bottle into his pocket and tapped it sercuringly, rushing out from the driveway and into my base.

-----

"Lets go to bed before one of the kids wake up..." yawned Tak walking into my room.

I smiled to myself and closed my eyes. She was looking for me, she cant sleep without me. She really does care. "Ill be out in just a minute, Tak. Im kinda thirsty..."

Tak nodded and plopped right on the bed, giving out a soft yawn and rested her head against the pillow, waiting.

I quickly looked around then squeeled with glee. "Victory for Zim!" I said shaking my fist in the air. Then heading out into the kitchen.

Dib, on the other hand, had other ideas for sleeping well tonight. He walked oh so slowly around the knomes not making them catch the sence that an intruder is near, he slightly opened the window spotting GIR looking mindlessly at the TV. Dib grinned to himself and jumped himself up the cieling of my base, sliding down and spotting me at the kitchen.

I quietly set down a green-looking irken liquid on the counter, which was my drink. I looked around busily into the fridge looking for some irken snack.

Dib climbed all the way to the kitchen until he was right below my glass. He quickly pulled out the small pill, making it fall into my drink making a little 'sploosh' sound. Dib looked up at me and narrowed his eyes in delight, then hurried to my room, from the cieling of course.

I quickly shut the fridge finding nothing. I gave out a small yawn and grabbed my glass and drank it all in almost one gulp. "ahhh.." I said relaxed looking up.

"Zim, come to bed!" ordered Tak from the bedroom.

"IM COMING, WOMAN!" I groaned putting the empty glass in the sink then hurrying to my room.

"How is your stomach?" she questioned in almost sad eyes. "I hope I didnt hurt you that hard..it was just my anger."

I just shrugged my shoulders and gave her a smile, heading inside the left side of my bed. "Its okay." I said nodding, making silence fill the room.

"...hey Tak" I said quietly not looking at her.

"What is it?" she questioned with her curly attanaes raised.

"I feel..funny." he said looking down underneath the covers. "Down...there"

"You mean the off-limits place?"

"..yeah." I said staring at it, seeing it get bigger. "What the hell?"

Tak looked under the covers too with wide eyes, then slowly formed an evil grin.

I started sweating nervously while looking at her. "what...WHAT?"

-----------------------------

(A/N) yay! raping is fun. o.o no wait...is it? AUGHH WHO KNOWS! Evil Dib...making him rape her. . Let chappie might be a little too mature for some readers...


	7. To do the unbelievable

Warning: Oh, I dont know, something that isnt suitable for little kiddies...and other things I havent thought of just yet.

---------------

I looked at Tak with a questionable face, why is she grinning? I dont understand...

Tak looked at me quietly, looking down then back up to my eyes. She didnt quite know what was going to happen either. She just knew something was going to happen.

I quickly looked away and shook my head while shyly putting the blanket down to cover it up.The place has seemed to get a bit warmer, I started feeling hot as I closed my eyelids shut tight for a second. "This...feeling, what is this feeling? Ive never...felt this before." I said as I gave in a gulp and looked up at Tak quietly.

Dib was hiding in the darkest part of the corner of the cieling, quietly pulling out his video camera and zooming in on Tak, who was placing her hand on my chest, giving a soft growl.

_"This is better than wrestling...and a better way to finally show everyone that aliens exist!...even if it is in a rather mature way"_ grinned Dib looking through his camera.

My eyes started getting wide as I heard Tak growl. "...w-what did I do?"

Tak just looked at me through the darkness quietly, pushing me back on the bed, I grabbed onto the blanket tightly staring at her.

Tak chuckled to herself and sat up. "You look so cute when your so innocent..."

I narrowed my eyes and scowled. "Im not innocent!...IM EVIL!"

Tak just sighed narrowing her eyes back. "sure you are."

I started grumbling looking the other way, when all of the sudden I started feeling my attanaes go straight up. I looked down and noticed something sticking up from the blankets. I started getting shocked and embarrested at the same time. I quickly sat straight up with my eyes tightly closed, I started shaking and felt a huge urge for something. "Ohhh sweet monther of irk..."

Tak crawled closer to me in a questionable manner. "Whats wrong, Zim?"

I started clawing against the matress and ripping it up, I looked at her and gave out a huge grin. Taks attanaes went straight down as she started backing away. I lifted my hands up from the matress, and grabbed her shoulders tackling her against the bed.

Tak screamed while feeling my member touch against her right leg. I pushed it against her more and gave out a soft groan. I looked at her nightgown and violently tore it up to pieces, revieling her chest.

Tak gave out another scream and tried to push me away with all her might. "ZIM WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Her screaming just made it more enjoyable for me, I reached my hand in from below her gown and tore up her panties, throwing them on the floor. Tak looked at her underwear that was on her floor shocked. I grinned and started feeling her. Taks shocked expression went from scared and embarresed to relieved and pleased.

I raised an eyebrow at her and continued feeling around curiously, feeling my member get harder. I quickly took off my glove and reached in again, feeling around her and pushing my finger inside. Tak quickly jumped up and let out a smaller scream.

"Come on...you either enjoy it or you hate it." I stated pushing my finger inside her more, rubbing my member against her leg slowly up and down.

Tak started breathing heavily looking at me. "I-I dont know anymore..."

Dibs eyes widened while zooming in, he started feeling aroused by Taks screaming. "This video is going to be rather interesting..."

I slowly stopped and pulled my finger out. I looked at her quietly and rested my hands on her knees. "Tell me the truth..."

"Okay!" Tak said opening her eyes at me. "Yes..I like it, Zim. But I never knew you were such an animal!"

"...I never knew either." I quietly said petting her and kissing her cheek. "But I like it."

Tak started blushing. "Did you just..."

"Yeah." I said hugging her. "...I love you, Tak."

Tak held in her breathe and hugged back. "..I dont know what to say."

"Say you will sleep with me before I go even more crazy?" I said as I started shaking again.

Tak let go of me and layed back down on her back. "I wont give you an answer..."

"Its either a YES or a NO, Tak!" I said feeling fustraighted staring at her.

Tak grinned and looked away pretending she didnt hear me.

I bit my lip as I started feeling the urge again, I quickly got ontop of her and groped her chest. "...I always wanted to do that" I said teasingly.

Taks eyes widened again as she saw me feeling around her chest, she started getting turned on and layed her head back, giving out a soft moan.

I looked at her and slowly stopped. "...am I hurting you?"

Tak sighed looking at me. "No."

"But it sounded like you w-"

"YOUR SUCH A VIRGIN, ZIM!" Tak yelled laying back again. "Just keep doing it..."

I narrowed my eyes and grabbed her chest again. "You little girl...making me do all the work" I grumbled feeling around them.

Taks attanae twitched as she put her hands down against my pants, pulling them all the way down with one pull.

I gave out a surprising noise feeling my member spring out and touch her leg again.

Tak giggled and started feeling the tip of it curiously, grabbing it with her left hand and feeling around the rest with her right.

My eyes widened as I slowly stopped feeling her chest. "Tak...I told you that was off limits..."

"Oh shutup...its only fair since _you_ touched _me" _Tak said grabbing it with her other hand.

Dib started laughing and dropped his camera. Tak and I stopped in cat-like reflectes and stared at the corner.

Tak screamed and pointed at Dib. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Dib just stared as the room got dead quiet, he quickly jumped off the cieling and made a run for it leaving his camera behind.

Tak hissed getting up from the bed and getting a towel, running after Dib trying to grabb him.

"YOULL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! ILL TELL THE WHOLE WORLD WHAT YOU GUYS DID!" yelled Dib running out of the door then tripping.

"...stupid." said Tak narrowing her eyes watching him leave limping, slamming the door.

Faint cries were heard coming from Zimma and DBs room, Tak sighed and quickly ran to their door and opening it quietly. "Aww its okay guys...shh"

I quickly walked to the room angered. "What do you MEAN its okay?" I said rubbing my head with a robe on. "Dib just saw us do the unbelievable!...Our reputation is RUINED!"

"He doesnt even _know_ anyone else from irk." said Tak craddling DB and Zimma in each hand. "Dont worry about it, he doesnt even have proof...he left his camera."

"Where?" I said quickly looking around the base.

"Its next to the bedroom door..." Tak said putting DB and Zimma back in their cribs.

I nodded and ran to the door. "...I dont see it."

"What do you mean you dont see it? It should be right t-" Tak stopped talking and noticed it was gone. "WHERE IS IT?"

"oo000oo MASTER DID THE HUZZAH HUZZAH FINALLY!" GIR squeeled watching the recording on the couch.

Mine and Taks attanaes went straight down. Tak started screaming and snatched the camera out of GIRs hands. DB and Zimma saw the whole thing and just blinked cluelessly.

Tak tried to catch her breathe turning off the camera. "GIR what you just saw you will forget and will always forget every moment of it."

GIR just went silent for a moment. Then sprang up from the couch. "OKIE DOKEI!" he said smiling, tackling Tak.

"AHHH!" yelled Tak getting tackled and hugged.

"Takkie Wakkie!" said GIR pinching her cheeks.

I narrowed my eyes in jealousy. "That should be _me_ tackling her and pinching her mercilessly..."

Tak quickly got up and grabbed GIR by the head, putting him down next to her and giving out a deep sigh in relief. She looked at me with the camera in her hands. "...Ill destroy it."

I just shrugged. "Okay...and...can we go back to the bedroom now?" I said impatiently pointing at the door.

Tak nodded and gave the kids a goodnight hug, then closed the door quietly turning off all the lights again, and going back to our room jumping back inside the bed.

There was dead silence that night. I looked at Tak who had her eyes closed trying to sleep. "Tak...all I did and said, wasnt really me...whatever Dib gave me, it was just that."

Tak sighed sadly and looked at me. "Even the 'I love you' was fake too, huh?"

I just stayed silent and gave out a soft sigh. "Well..."

"I cant take this..." said Tak tearing up and looking at me. "Zim, I have to let it out.."

I looked up at her eager to listen. "yes?"

She grabbed my hand and closed her eyes, giving me a long, forceful kiss.

I widened my eyes quickly sitting up, then slowly started kissing back, feeling her let go.

"I love you, Zim." Tak said shyly smiling.

I started blushing and smiled back. "I think the feeling is mutual...the same"

"I know what it means, Zim..." Tak said underbreathe laying back on the bed tiredly.

I looked down at her, then layed back on the bed too. "So...thats it? Thats all you had to say?"

Tak started moving close to me and rested her head on my shoulder. "I already knew you did..."

I slowly formed a smile and held her hand. "Sleep tight..."

"You too...Zimmy-kins"

"ZIMMYK-..oh whatever"

-----------------

(A/N) YAY there you have it...though they didnt really go all the way yet...and who knows when they finally will? (without the pill that dib gave him)

GIR: IM going to tell everyonnneee what master did to the purple eyed lady!

me: ...oh great.


	8. The twisted end

(A/N) Oh my goodness, I'm updating this story! I bet you all hate me for not updating this for such a painfully long time, it seems like a past to me, I'm really sorry for that...but I'm sure you have all felt that feeling of needing to continue but you don't want to, and just want to end it..but I promise I will finish it, and I will finish it now! Thank you all for the nice reviews and comments, I really appreciate it, I loved all your honest opinions and I will glady take pointers, because I know I can't nail everyone's personality perfectly to this series, but I do try my best! Now I'm going to shut the hell up now and write!

--------------------------------------

_...This all...feels like a dream to me, nothing here seems real anymore...I don't know who I am anymore, my life seems to have changed permantly...but I still want to be the greatest and most INGENIOUS invader ever!...But this new feeling...this..FEELING that I never knew EXISTED...its...disgusting!...but my other side finds it enjoyable, what have I been doing? AUGH! I DISGUST MYSELF!...yet...I love it...and I love her...wait! NO I DON'T! SHE'S MY ANNOYING ARCH ENEMY!...I will NEVER change...NEVER!_

'beep beep beep' were the constant annoying sounds I heard..the alarm clock.

I slowly opened my eyes and wondered what had happened last night, I look around and notice that there's another irken beside me on the bed, I almost forgot who she was for a second but I got back to my sences...augh..

I looked over at her and raised my eyebrow, poking her head, wondering if she's awake...I heard a slight groan but nothing else from her.

"Mmm...wha..." Tak mummbled opening her eyes and looking at me.

"Good morning, filthy slave" I said smiling at her.

Tak sat up slowly and stared at me tiredly with her attanaes slightly tangled, she fixed them and narrowed her eyes at me. "_What_ did you just call me..?"

I just quickly got out of bed and scretched. "Ohh..nothing, filthy female monster, I was just greeting you a nice morning." I said proudly then heading out.

Tak rubbed the side of her head and stared at me leaving confused, thinking _"..what the heck...he tells me he loves me then he says this to me!..men...they are so weird.."_

-----

I spotted GIR fooling around on the stove, I looked up at him sort of concerned towards what he was doing...noticing the fire coming out. "GIR...you can cause fire and destruction on the earth JUST NOT ON MY BASE!" I yelled running to him and pushing him outta the way.

GIR fell back and landed on the ground with a soft 'squeek' like some squeeky toy, and quickly got up with his eyes red saluting. "Yes sir!"

I sighed annoyedly and turned the stove off. I turned towards him and whispered in a command. "Listen, GIR...you know ever since Tak came here I haven't been to busy trying to conquer the earth stink planet...well I have made a plan in order to get RID of her so I don't have to be distracted again..! This whole 'love' thing we have been doing was just a bunch of nonscence! ZIM DOESN'T LOVE! BECAUSE ZIM LOVES NO ONE!" I yelled proudly staring at him with my eyes narrowed, whispering again. "...now lets go destroy them."

---

Tak was seen at the kid's room, handing them bottles and sighing to herself a bit sadly, trying to hold in the anger management built inside her...she turned slowly to walk out and saw me at the doorstep, with me smiling evily and the shadow above making my face look dark. "...hello, Tak" I said giving a grin and not leaving my spot.

Tak crossed her arms and stared at me pissed..but I still didn't change my mood. "What is it now, Zim?" she questioned to me with a slight anger in her voice.

I didn't say anything, just slowly pulled out a raygun from behind, and slowly pointed it at her, and clicked it to turn it on. "I have tricked you into loving me so I can destroy you once and for all.." I said quietly, staring at her evily.

Tak didn't seem scared, she uncrossed her arms and slapped the ray gun away from her face. "You're joking right..." she said staring at me, getting closer. "You wouldn't even have the guts to do that to _anyone..._"

I felt the gun fall to the ground and I bit my lip, still staring at her angrily. "Shows how much _you_ know me..." I said slowly picking it back up, and double clicking it and forcing it back to face her face. "Think again..."

DB stared at us , dropping her bottle. She slowly stood up from her crib and rested her tiny hands on the bars looking at us wide eyed with her sister Zimma doing the same,snickering silently. "Stupid Zim wouldn't do that..." Zimma said smiling, with her eyebrow raised. "He's too much of a coward."

I sharply looked at Zimma even more pissed off, with the darkness around my eyes increasing as I felt... "How dare you say that to the almighty ZIM...I have had enough of you...ALL of you..." I said looking back at Tak. "You changed me..." I said quietly.

"Correction...you WERE changed, but I guess you still are a diabolical little FREAK who is full of himself into thinking he can rule this planet! When obviously you CAN'T! I don't know how or why I EVER started liking you... but just so you know, it will never happen AGAIN, and if you DO shoot me I wi-"

Tak got cut off as I accidently pushed the trigger, hearing her get zapped and hearing her scream. I quickly dropped the ray gun and ran towards her, feeling her push me away and grabb her wounded arm, as I fell on the ground hard wincing.

Zimma stared wide eyed at us. "Woah, he actually DID do it..." she said with her mouth open.

Tak had one eye closed shut biting her lip, looking down at me angrily grabbing her arm tighter. "You bastard...you betrayed me...and the children" she said spitting at my face and kicking me in the groin. "I hate you..." she said coldly.

I looked up at her crossing my legs. "ow.." I said unbreathe looking up at her, feeling tears run down from the pain. "Well..." I said softly wincing sitting up and staring at her straight in the eyes. "...I hate you too, I always did...all those things I did were LIES...ALL of them...just...get out of my base, I don't want to see you anymore..." I said saying the last words softly, pointing at the door looking away.

Tak's eyes quickly went back to normal, looking at him, then looking at the kids. "...but what about- Oh forget it..I'll just send them to an orphanarium" she said grabbing her arm tight still, sighing. "You have done enough to me...something I will never forget, you are just a loveless cold bastard, who will never be loved by _anyone_...even your kids."

I looked back at her and looked at her angrily, making a fast snapped remark. "My kid's HATE me anyways..."

"...I don't hate yow...dada..." DB said quietly as Tak picked her up slowly, atleast trying to... then seeing them walk away from the room with Zimma tagging along, stopping by and staring at me. "...you are the worst excuse for a father, oh and by the way, I didn't hate you THAT much..." she said walking away swiftly.

---

GIR stood at the couch looking overhead at the irkens walking out of the house, followed by a huge door slam. GIR stared at the door blankly with his attanae pointing down. "...baby? ...where did she goooo?" he said in a slow, confused manner.

---

...Well, after all that yelling, there really wasn't anything I could do to reverse this now...wait, I wanted to do this, I think...it's just not like me to have _love_ with TAK!..it's just insanely disturbing...!...It's just...oh what am I kidding...I love her...I wasn't lieing all those times...cept when she asked who took the last cookie I pointed at Zimma...hehehe...

"MASTER, THE BABY! IT'S GONE! THE DOOR ATE THEM!" GIR yelled while crying, running up to me and pulling on my arm. "MAKE THE DOOR THROW THEM BACK UP I DON'T WANT TO LOSE HERRR!" he whined tugging on it harder.

I looked at GIR and slapped his metal hands away. "They are NOT coming back, not after what I did...So just forget about the baby! You're never seeing her again, understand!" I commanded looking at him angrily.

GIR just stayed quietly while tears were falling down his cold, lifeless metal face. "But I loved the baby...I don't want her to be gone, master..." he said quietly, sniffling.

"JUST..." I yelled angrily staring at him, seeing his eyes sad. "...just..., try to forget about her.." I said softly walking away quietly.

GIR wiped his face with his arm and looked back at me, then quickly ran towards the window seeing Tak calling Irk to go back. "BABY!" he yelled hitting the window with his hands. "COME BACK!"

---

Zimma heard the window clacking and looked back and saw GIR. "Um...that robot is trying to get our attention..or something" she said quietly, looking back at Tak tugging on her uniform. "Should we go back?"

"BWO!" DB yelled trying to run towards him and falling a few times, but still running. "Bwotherr!"

Tak looked back and saw her daughter running in the streets. "DB YOU COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANCE!" she yelled running after her.

--

"GIR CUT THAT OUT! YOU'RE BREAKING THE WINDOW LIKE THAT!" I yelled going after him angrily.

GIR saw DB running towards him and ran to the door and opened it, running outside. "...I guess the door didn't eat me" he said looking back, seeing me running after him about to kill him, making GIR wide eyed and screaming violently,noticing DB is just a few inches infront of him and he quickly stops running falling flat faced.

DB stopped running suddenly and fell on GIR's head. Tak and I kept running and looked straight, noticeing we were heading right towards eachother, bumping against eachother as Tak fell ontop of me.

Zimma stared at us with her arms crossed. "You run towards eachother and bump against eachother...I'm related to a bunch of idiots" she said sighing.

--

Tak groaned and opened her eyes, noticing I was below her. She growled and tried to push me away. "augh! off OFF!" she yelled trying to roll away.

I grabbed Tak by mistake trying to get up and swiftly gave her a deep kiss, feeling both of our eyes widened looking at eachother, I quickly pulled and backed away, blushing slightly. "oops"

Tak sat up and stared at me blushing slightly too. "You...you did that on purpose!" she yelled.

"DID NOT!" I argued crossing my arms.

"...Master and the purple eyed lady always yell don't theyyy..." GIR said while hugging DB, she just nodded a yes and stared.

"Yes you did..! Do you love me or not? Stop making this all confusing! You can't just say you love me then say it was all a lie! I KNOW YOU WEREN'T LIEING, ZIM! I KNOW YOU WEREN'T!" yelled Tak pointing at me.

I just stared blankly at her and slowly sat up, dusting myself off. "...you're right, Tak..." I said trying to calm down"...I wasn't lieing..." I said looking away.

Tak shook her head trying to hold back her tears. "Then stop yelling at me..." she said looking at me.

I looked back at her slowly and crawled closer to her, holding her hand. "..but I don't want to change..."

"...who do you love more, Zim...me or your mission?" she said looking at my eyes, being serious.

I just stayed quiet, staring at her. How could I answer such a question...? I barely even know myself...one part of me loves her and just wants to be with her, while the other hates her guts and just wants the mission.

"..I'm waiting" Tak said still staring.

I closed my eyes shut and sighed. "I...want the mi- I mean...y-...augh..." I said looking down. "I want..to be with you...but also do the mission"

Tak smiled a bit and held his hand. "We can do the mission together, Zim...as partners, not rivals..."

I looked up at her and smiled a bit. "I would like that..." I said softly, going up to her and giving her a soft kiss. "But before we take over..I would like some fun first..."

Zimma looked down at them and took her tongue out. "Ewww gooshy love muck, get a room!"

Tak smiled and looked at Zimma. "Oh, we will" she giggled evily grabbing Zim's hand, heading towards the base.

"I GOTS THE VIDEO TAPE!" GIR yelled running inside after them.

((END!))

--------------

THE END! Now go R/R about how much you liked/hated the ending whatever! This story is FINALLY over! woooo!


End file.
